Blackout
by dragonprotector
Summary: It was a normal day at SPR, until Lin started to feel dizzy, is it a passing headache or is the start of something worse...
1. So It Begins

**Blackout**

It started like an average day Lin and Naru pulled up at the SPR office. Lin watched Naru get out the car before getting out himself. A wave of dizziness struck him making him drop the keys to the car. He put a hand to his head and rubbed his temples slightly in order to soothe the pain in his head. "Lin!" Naru's voice brought Lin back to reality. The Chinese man picked the keys from off the floor and made his way up the stairs to unlock the door. He turned the key and opened the door, on the way in Naru gave Lin a glance before retreating to his own office. Looking towards Naru office Lin opened the door to his and started his laptop up ready for another day.

The words on the computer screen began blurring into each other, as a pounding in his head distracted the older man from his work. He leant back in his chair and massaged his temples, hoping that the pain would pass. His eyelids began to droop slightly and he began to lean to the left of his chair. Realising this he forced his eyes to open and regained his posture and attempted to carry on with his work. Again the words began to blur. Sighing in annoyance he looked at the clock in the office. _8.03am. Mai should be here soon_ He thought looking back at the screen. A minute later the cheerful assistant was heard coming into the building with an "I'm here, good morning", to which the immediate response was Naru complaining of her lateness and the fact he needed tea. An agitated sigh was heard and a mumble of "good morning to you to". Lin waited for a few seconds before a light knock was heard on his door. "Come in" He said trying to sound like his normal self. Mai poked her head around the door.

"Hey Lin, would you like some tea?" She tensed up slightly waiting for the normal "no" she got on a daily basis

"Yes, thank you Mai" He replied

Mai stood in shock for a few moments before smiling and walking out of the office to make the tea for the three of them. Lin stared at the door for a few moments then turned back to his laptop to (for the third time) attempt to get some work done.

In the kitchen Mai was preparing the tea, occasionally she glanced at Lin's door. _Something seems off about Lin, he never asks for tea. Come on Mai! He might of just wanted a drink….but he did look paler than usual and it seems something was bothering him, maybe I should ask him when I bring him his drink._ Mai finished making the tea and left hers on the counter, before putting the other two cups on a tray and proceeded to give the two guys their drinks. Walking up to Lin's door she suddenly stopped. _Maybe I should give Naru his first so I can ask Lin what's wrong without him wanting to know what's taking so long._ She went to Naru's door, balancing the tray she knocked on the door and entered. Naru looked up at her as she placed the tea in front of him. She hesitated for a moment causing Naru to look up at her. "Unless there is something you need to ask me, you can go and get on with some work" He said before taking a drink out of the cup.

"Naru, is there something wrong with Lin?" She asked quietly

Naru took his gaze of the paper he was reading and looked at his assistant "What makes you say that?"

"He just seems like something is bothering him, that's all"

"If something was wrong, he wouldn't have come into work, now there is some filing that I need you to do" Naru said looking back at his papers.

Mai stormed out the office and slammed the door. _What a jerk! I was only asking him a question about one of his employees' health, how can he be so cruel in saying that Lin wouldn't have come into work if something was wrong, I doubt he even asked Lin if he was alright._ She noticed the cup that was still on the tray that was for Lin. _I guess I will ask him myself_. She thought as she lightly knocked on Lin's office. When she heard him give her permission, she entered the office. Setting down the cup on his desk and receiving a "Thank you" from the tall man she stood beside his chair. "Lin?"

The Chinese man turned in his seat "Yes"

"Well…"

"What is it Mai?"

Mai looked and was met with cold dark eyes, but they seemed tired. "I was wondering if you were okay, I mean you look pale and tired and…"

"I'm fine Mai" He turned back in his chair and looked at his computer.

"Oh….okay….well if you need anything, then you can tell me." She looked at him and he replied with a nod.

"You better get to work Mai, Naru will be complaining if you don't"

Mai nodded and left the office. Lin stared at his screen and notice he had only typed three lines.

Mai was sorting out some of case files when she heard a door open; she looked up from the sofa and saw Lin walking out of his office. "You okay Lin?" She asked. Lin looked at her briefly "I'm fine, I just came to put the mug on the side and get some water" He replied walking into the kitchen. She watched him as he put the mug on the side and got a glass of water. She was about to go back to her filing when she saw him put and hand to his head and lean on the counter. "Lin?" She said standing up and walking up to him. She put a hand on his shoulder. He tensed up and turned around. "Is there something you need Mai?"

"Lin, if your head is hurting I have some headache tablets if you want any"

He stared at her for a minute before nodding. Mai smiled and went to her bag and pulled out a packet of headache tablets, she got two out and handed them to Lin. "Here you go"

"Thanks" He replied before putting the pills into his mouth and downing them with some water from his glass. "Do you always carry headache tablets?"

"Yeah, I sometimes get headaches, but who wouldn't with Naru asking for tea every five minutes"

Lin smirked and went to go back to office. He got half way before his legs began to feel numb; he paused and put one hand on the wall. The room began to slowly spin and blur as the side of his vision began to go black. His head dropped and his eyes closed before his body hit the floor. The last thing he heard was Mai shouting his name.


	2. The Storm

Mai looked was in shock, Lin was lying on the floor unconscious. "Lin!" She shouted as she ran up him. "Lin, Lin, wake up!" She knelt beside him and shook him slightly. At that moment Naru came out of his office to see what all the noise was about. "Mai! What is all the noise ab….." He stopped what he was saying when he saw Lin on the floor. He quickly walked up to him and knelt beside Mai and put a hand on Lin's shoulder. "Lin can you hear me?" Naru said to the unconscious man. Naru placed his hand on Lins' back and ran his hand down his back. Mai looked at him questionably.

"His neck and spine seem in line, did he hit anything on the way down?" Naru questioned turning to Mai.

She shook her head "I don't think he did, he just…." Her voice began shaking. Naru placed one hand on her shoulder. At that moment Ayako, Monk and John came into the room; they were soaked. Monk and the others pulled their coats off and put them on the radiator to dry.

"It's awful out there….." Monk stopped and looked at the scene before him.

"My god…" Ayako said staring at the three figures on the floor.

Monk, Ayako and John walked up to Mai and Naru. "What happened?" John asked kneeling down.

Monk looked at Mai who had began trembling. "Mai?" Naru took his gaze of Lin and looked at Monk. "He collapsed not to long ago, can you call an ambulance"

Monk scratched the back of his head "There's one hell of a storm out there Naru, the phone lines have gone down and cars are loosing control on the roads"

Ayako looked at Lin "I can check him over to see if there is anything injured"

Nodding Naru moved out the way. "I checked his neck and spine and nothing seems out of place" He explained.

"Okay" Ayako replied, she gently pulled Lin on his side. "Mai can you get some pillows off the sofas and bring them here."

"Okay" Mai did as Ayako asked and got the pillows.

"Now put them behind his back so he doesn't roll on his back" Ayako explained as she tilted Lins head up slightly to open his airway. When Mai had put the pillows behind Lins back the group looked at Ayako.

"Now what?" Monk asked

Ayako sighed "We should really call an ambulance but as Monk has said the lines are down, the best we can do is monitor his breathing and pulse until he wakes up"

The team took turns monitoring Lin while the others were keeping an eye on the weather and looking for things to do around the office. Mai was sitting beside Lin when he began to wake up. "Lin?" she said moving into his line of vision. She watched as his dark eyes looked around the room, trying to absorb the information of the environment that they could see. The other members of SPR noticed that he was awake, and began to walk towards him until Ayako stopped them. "It's best not to crowd him; he's most likely disorientated at the moment"

Lin looked at the group and attempted to get up only to be gently pushed back down by Ayako and Mai. "It's okay" Mai said rubbing his shoulder slightly to try and calm him down. Ayako looked at Lin "Do you remember you name?" Lin looked at her blankly.

"Do you think he has concussion?" John questioned.

"Either that or he hasn't figured out what's going on yet" Ayako explained.

Looking at Lin, Mai softly placed a hand on his head to look for any sign of him hitting his head; she brushed some hair out the way and found a lump on the side of his head; he winced when she touched it.

"Guys, I think he did hit his head pretty hard, there's a lump on the side of his head" Mai said.

Ayako turned around to face her "Is it open or closed?"

Mai glanced at the injury "It's closed"

Ayako sighed in relief.

Moving slightly Lin tried to remember what had happened. _I was on my way back to the office….then I was on the floor, did I blackout?_ _I must have_ Lin thought as he tried to sit up again. _I wonder how long I was out; my limbs feel stiff, most likely form lying on the floor_. He was cut from his thoughts when he felt some put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm….fine" He said trying to brush the hand off. He turned and saw that it was Mai who was now trying to help him sit up.

"Do you want to sit on the sofa for a bit?" She asked.

Lin shook his head "No…I need….to do some work"

"Lin you cant do work after you've just passed out on us"

Not feeling up to arguing with her he sighed "I'll sit on the sofa for a bit"

Smiling at him, Mai slowly helped the thin man to his feet and across the room to the sofa. After she sat him down she collected the pillows from the floor and put them back on the sofas. He squinted at the brightness of the room and tried to shield his eyes from it. Naru noticed this and sighed before closing his black notebook and walked over to the window drawing one of the curtains shut to allow the brightness to decrease. Putting his hand down, Lin nodded a thank you to Naru who nodded in return.

"You might one to lie down for a bit and get some rest" Monk suggested walking up to Lin and pushing him slightly to make him lie across one of the sofas on his side. Ayako and Mai began moving the pillows to a more suiting place to make Lin comfortable, while John went to get an icepack from the fridge. John entered the room with an icepack wrapped in a towel. He gently placed it on the head injury caused Lin to hiss in pain slightly.

"Sorry" John apologized; Lin waved it off telling him that it was fine.

Within a few minutes Lin was asleep, Mai looked around the room. "Do we have a blanket some sort around here?"

Naru looked up at her "Why do you think there would be something like that in the office?"

"I don't know, I guess we can use our coat…"

Monk nodded "I agree with you there Mai" he said pulling off one of Lin's shoes while Ayako pulled the other one off. John went to the find Lin's coat; he came back a few minutes later with the item. He placed it over Lin. After Lin's shoes were off Monk went to go get his on coat off the radiator along with Ayakos, and Johns which had dried. Mai collected hers as well and put it on top of all the other coats. She was shocked when another black coat was put on the pile; she looked up and saw Naru whose attention was on Lin. She smiled and stood back. "I guess we are going to be taking turns looking after him" she said smiling.

**A/N - A big thank you for reading this story as well as commenting, following and favouriting it, it really means alot and I hope to see you next chapter.**


	3. Taking Care of Lin

Lin woke to the sound of people moving around the office, he opened his eyes and looked around. The world around him was blurry; a shadowed figure was looming in his view. He tried to pull back but found his body was incredible weak and there was a weight going along it. The figure said something to him, but it sounded like he was hearing them underwater. Another figure taller than the other one walked quickly up to him and kneeled beside Lin and put a hand on his shoulder. Trying to pull away Lin tried to lift his hand to whistle his Shiki to protect him. The smaller figure put a hand to his head and then mentioned something to the other figure. A wave of dizziness hit him; the smaller figure ran out of his line of vision and came back with something in its hand. Unaware with what it was Lin looked around looking for some way out of the situation, then something cold was pressed against his forehead and on the side of his head. He felt something on his back, some sort of weight that was moving. Trying once again to whistle for his Shiki, his arm landed heavily on the sofa. He suddenly felt a wave of heat pass through his body; he blinked a few times trying to clear the blur which obscured his vision. After a couple of attempts the room around him became clearer; he saw Mai who was pressing what seemed to be a ice pack on the side of his and a damp rag on his forehead, along with Naru who was gently rubbing Lins back to try and ease any pain and in its own way comfort the Chinese man.

"Lin, are you okay?" Mai asked staring at him concerned

Lin nodded slowly taking in his surroundings, his mind was blank, he wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Ayako, Monk and John saw that Lin was awake and came to see how he was. Monk frowned slightly at the confused look on the older mans face. "You sure your okay Lin?" he asked. Lins eyes looked towards Monk he was about to say something when he broke out into a coughing fit. Mai ran to go get some water for him, she handed Lin the glass, who shakily took it from her hands. She kept her hands over his to steady the glass and prevent the water from spilling everywhere. After he drank the water Ayako sat in front of the sofa. "Open your mouth Lin"

Lin frowned at her gaining a glare from Ayako and a chuckle from Monk. Mai sat on the sofa and looked down at Lin. "Please Lin, we only want to help you"

Sighing Lin did what he was told. "Your throat is really red, we will have to get some throat soothers for you Lin" Ayako said. Lin closed his mouth looked down in defeat. John hesitantly put an on Lins shoulder.

"It's not that bad Lin, it'll make you feel better" John smiled

Monk nodded "He's right Lin"

Ayako looked outside to see that the storm had died off a bit. She stood up catching everyones attention. "Well the storm has calmed down so I can go and get some medicine for Lin before it starts up again" She said walking out the door. Monk sighed and got his and Ayakos coats off of the pile before running after her. Everyone stared at the door for a few minutes before turning their attention back to Lin who was slowly sitting up. His arms shook underneath him, seeing this Naru held his shoulders to prevent Lin from falling if his arms gave way. Mai watched as Lins arms shook and then collapsed, Naru grabbed his shoulders while Mai put a hand on his back to steady him.

"Take it easy Lin, your sick and moving around before you're ready will make you worse" Mai said looking at him worried.

"She's right Lin; your body isn't strong enough yet" Naru said slowly pushing Lin back down.

Mai put a hand to his forehead. "He's burning up again" She walked out to wet the rag again and put it back on his forehead.

Lin sighed heavily and lay on his side; he looked at Mai, Naru and John who were all watching him. Raising one eyebrow at them he slowly closed his eyes, _This is nothing less of degrading _He thought as shut his eyes.

Lin wasn't aware how long he had been asleep but it didn't feel long. He was woken to someone shaking his shoulder. His dark eyes opened and then focused on the person in front of them, which was Ayako. "Come on Lin sit up, you need to take some medicine you've been asleep for 6 hours" she said holding out a spoon with medicine on it. He looked at then went to reach for the spoon with a shaking hand. Monk stopped him.

"Lin your hands will shake too much, Ayako can give you the medicine"

Lin frowned at Monk, obviously not happy with the decision.

Monk fought down a laugh trying to keep his seriousness.

Naru glared at Lin as well but Mai swore that she saw a hint of amusement in his eyes as well.

Sighing Lin backed down and agreed to allow Ayako feed him the medicine.

After giving Lin the correct dosage of medicine Ayako put the bottle away "It wasn't that bad you know" She said turning to Lin who glared at her in response.

Monk chuckled and then looked at Lin, the mans eyes had began to shut and he had began to shiver slightly. Mai noticing this as well put a hand on Lin's shoulder, it was then she noticed that Lin looked like he was beginning to gag. She quickly told Naru to get a bin, not long after he ran to get an empty bin and placed it by Mai. She picked up the bucket and placed it Lins lap who put his arms around it. Within seconds he threw up into the bin, Mai began to rub his back to try and soothe the sickness and give comfort to Lin. After Lin threw up a few more times his body relaxed slightly. Ayako quickly gave the bin to Naru to tell him to empty it; frowning in disgust he went to clean the bin.

Mai laughed at the look on Narus face and gentle pushed Lin back down and put the coats over him. Within a few minutes he was back asleep, Mai sat on the sofa and brushed some hair out of Lins face. _We can give him something to eat when he wakes up _She thought as Monk put the old icepack in the fridge and replace it with another one, as well as putting a new rag on Lins forehead.


	4. Hospital and Gifts

Mai looked outside and saw that the storm had begun to clear up, smiling she walked up to Lin to check up on him. She noticed that his skin was clammy and his breathing was heavier than usual. Frowning she checked his forehead but retracted her hand when she felt a large amount of heat coming from him. "Guys, he's burning up fast!" She shouted alerting everyone else in the room. Ayako ran up to the sofa and put her hand on his forehead.

"Monk, get an icepack quickly!" Naru ordered

Monk dashed out the room and came back with the icepack and replaced the rag with it. "Come on Lin, fight back" He said looking at the man worried.

"Mai, check if the phones are working again, if they are call an ambulance!" Naru said worry filling his eyes.

Sprinting to the phone Mai picked up the phone, relieved that they were working again. She dialled an ambulance quickly.

"Whats your emergency?" The operator asked

"It's one of my friends he's got a really high fever"

"Has anything happened before he got the fever?"

"He collapsed earlier today and banged his head, but the lines were down and the roads were dangerous"

"Okay, has he been sick at all"

"Yes a few times"

After giving the operator the details she put the phone down and went back to Naru and the others.

"They will be here shortly, they told us to try and keep his fever down as much as possible."

Naru nodded "Okay"

After a few minutes the sound of sirens was heard, Naru dashed out the door to meets the paramedics while Monk and Ayako picked up Lin. When Naru got to the ambulance Monk and Ayako had managed to get Lin down the stairs and lay him down on the stretcher. Lifting Lin into the ambulance the paramedics strapped him in for the journey. Mai and Naru got in the back of the ambulance and told the others to meet them at the hospital. The door of the vehicle closed and the sirens went off to inform other drivers that they needed to get to the hospital. Throughout the whole journey Naru watched Mai as she looked worriedly at Lin with tears in her eyes. Slowly he grasped her shaking hand to try and comfort her while maintaining his mask. Mai looked at her hand and then to Naru who smiled slightly at her. "He'll be okay Mai; this is Lin we're talking about" He assured.

Mai smiled and wiped a tear from her eye "Yeah"

The ambulance pulled up at the hospital the stretcher was wheeled into the building followed by Naru and Mai. Lin was put into one of the rooms as doctors began to come in a check his vitals and attach various machines to him in order to monitor his condition. One of the doctors checked the injury to his head before asking another to go get antibiotics and a bandage. Mai and Naru watched from one side of the room as the doctors insured that Lin's condition was stable.

"He'll be okay Mai" Naru said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Mai leant into Narus side. "I hope so"

A few minutes had passed and the rest of SPR showed up eager to hear about Lins condition

Naru slowly took his arm from around Mai's shoulder. "His condition is stable, they are going to continue monitoring him" he announced.

"Maybe we should get him something, you know to wish him to get well soon" Mai said smiling.

The rest of the group looked at her and then nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like a good idea Mai" John said.

"Yeah, if we do shifts on watching Lin whiles the others go out and buy him something, and then we can swap" Monk smiled

"Alright then, if Mai and Naru watch Lin first the rest of us can go out and buy him something of each of us, then we will come back to swap, sound good?" Ayako asked

Mai nodded while Naru sighed. "Alright" he said.

-An hour later-

The group came back to swap shifts with Naru and Mai. They showed them what they had brought before swapping shifts Mai and Naru walked out the hospital and started looking around the shops to look for anything Lin might like. After a few shops Mai and Naru spotted a small shop tucked away in the corner. Mai pulled Naru into it, saying that she had a good feeling about the shop. It was an unusual shop which sold all types of antiques, healing remedies, incense, crystals etc. Mai looked around the shop until she found the perfect thing for Lin, she called Naru over. "What do you think of this Naru?"

Naru walked over an examined it "It's perfect" He said smiling

"It seems expensive though"

"We can split it between us, give it to him together"

"Are you sure Naru?"

"Yeah"

Mai smiled and told the shop keeper what she wanted. After they paid they made there way back to the hospital where the rest of SPR was waiting. They showed the theirs what they had brought, which made them all smile

"Defiantly a perfect gift for Lin" Monk said while smiling. Mai put away the gift in a bag with the rest of everyones gifts

At that moment Lin stirred slightly.

"Lin?" Mai said moving closer to the bed

Lin opened his eyes and looked around the hospital bed

"Where am I?" He questioned

"Your in the hospital, your fever got too high and we had to cal an ambulance"

Lin stared at Mai for a brief second and then looked back at the ceiling.

"How are you feeling Lin" John asked

"Better than I was"

"That's good to hear" Monk grinned "You really had us worried."

"So how long have I got to stay here?"

"They want to keep you in for a few days until your fever breaks" Naru said stepping towards the bed and pressed a switch to make Lin sit up in the bed.

"Um…Lin" Mai said shyly

"What is it Mai?" he asked looking at her

"Here this is off everyone" She said holding out a bag to him."

Lin looked at her confused and took the bag "What's this for?"

"It was Mai's idea to get all of us to buy you something to wish you to get well soon"

Lin looked in the bag and looked at what everybody had brought him, when he saw what he got, he ask John to put them on the side table. He got a Chinese Luck coin on a red ribbon from Monk, an incense of Lotus from Ayako, a pack of 10 lilly scented candles from John to help focus the mind, and a Chinese Dragon made from Jade which had a plaque on it saying Lins name. Lin smiled at the group and thanked them all. They looked at each other and all get Lin in a group hug including Naru. When they pulled apart they all got some chairs and began laughing and joking until they had to go. Naru and Mai said that they would stay there to watch him. Lin leant back in his bed and smiled. _With friends like them, I'll be better in no time_ He thought, he looked over to his left and saw Naru and Mai asleep on each other. Smiling he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**A/N - One more chapter left, thank you again to everyone reading this story :D**


	5. Recovered

*A few days later*

Lin opened his eyes to see someone sitting next to the bed; he forced his tired eyes to focus on them. The figured stood and sat on the bed and brushed some hair out of his face.

"Lin?" It was a female voice; once his eyes focused he saw who it was.

"Madoka?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better"

"That's good to hear, from what I've heard you gave everyone quite a scare these past few days"

"So it would seem"

"Oh , I almost forgot" She said getting a bag from beside the chair "Didn't think that I wouldn't get you anything did you?" She laughed

Lin looked at her and then to the bag. He opened it and found a stuffed Chinese Dragon. He picked the toy up and placed it on his chest as he studied it.

"I made it myself" Madoka grinned.

Lin smiled and began to sit up. Madoka put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "Hey take it easy, you're still sick" She said looking worried. Lin brushed the comment off and pulled Madoka into a hug.

"Thank you" He said as he hugged her. She was shocked for a moment, before she returned the hug.

"Your welcome" They didn't know how long they were hugging, it could have been a few seconds or minutes. They were interrupted by the door opening to reveal the rest of SPR; they pulled apart and looked at the door to see the grinning group.

"Are we interrupting something?" Monk grinned.

Madoka and Lin looked at each other and smiled. Naru and Mai walked in last, Lin noted Narus arm around Mai's shoulder and held back a chuckle. John walked up to the bed unfazed by the scene before him. "The doctor said you can go home today Lin" John smiled. At that moment a doctor came in to check on Lin, after writing something on a clipboard he smiled at Lin.

"You vitals are good, and you temperature has gone back to normal, I'll go get a wheelchair for you and you can go home" With that the doctor left the room in search of a wheelchair.

Lin frowned at the thought of being in a wheelchair, Madoka saw this and smiled. "It's not that bad Lin, it's just till we get you to the car"

Lin sighed heavily and waited for the doctor to return with the wheelchair. When the doctor came back with the chair, Monk put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing at the look on Lins face. Madoka and Mai assisted Lin into the wheelchair while John collected the gifts for Lin and put them in a bag before heading to the car to put them in the boot. Naru looked a Madako who stepped to the side of the wheelchair smiling as she did so. Naru grabbed the handles of the wheelchair causing Lin to look at him confused, but then ended up smiling slightly. Naru looked down at Lin and smiled slightly and wheeled Lin out of the hospital and out into the car park. Naru who was assisted by Monk helped Lin into the front of the car, before NAru sat in the back seat while Madoka got in the drivers side. Ayako returned the wheelchair to the main desk of th hospital before walking back to the car park. Mai had got into Madokas car and sat in the back with Naru while Monk, Ayako and John got in Monks car. Lin was looking out the window the whole journey, causing Naru, Mai and Madoka to look at him worried. When the car came to a halt, Lin noticed that they were at his apartment that he shared with Naru. He stumbled out the car still not use to walking due to him being bedridden for a few days. Mai put an arm around Lin to steady him while they waited for Monk and others to turn up. After a few minutes Monk pulled up with his car and got out with the others. Monk came one side of Lin while Naru got the other side as Mai moved out the way. Madoka got the keys from Naru and opened the door to the apartment while the other helped Lin in. Lin ducked his head to avoided hitting the doorframe and let the Monk and Naru half carry him into the building.

"Alright you two, put Lin in his room while me and Mai will fix something up for him" Madoka announced walking into the kitchen.

Naru and Monk did what she said and helped Lin into his room. They sat him on the bed and looked at the thin man for a while. Sensing that someone was staring at him, Lin looked up at Monk and Naru and gave them a questioning look.

Monk scratched his head nervously whiles Naru still wore his everyday mask. Lins eyes narrowed slightly trying to make any of them break and tell him what they were thinking, he knew his best chances were with Monk. After a few minutes Monk couldn't take it anymore. "We're worried about you Lin, what did you do to make you get so ill that you collapsed" Monk said staring into the Chinese mans eyes. Knowing that he wasn't going to get a response Monk sighed and headed for the door. "I'm going to see what Madoka want us to do next" With that Monk left leaving Naru and Lin alone.

"He's right you know" Naru said breaking the silence.

"What?"

"We were all worried about you, especially Mai; she nearly broke down a few times"

"But why?"

"Lin, why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

Lin shrugged slightly "I didn't think it was this bad"

At that moment Lin heard the door open, he turned and saw Mai who went up to Lin and hugged him. Naru smirked at the sight. Lin unsure of what to do patted her head slightly.

"You really scared me" She sniffed.

Lin looked down at her and then to Naru who nodded as if to say I told you so.

"Why were you so worried Mai?" Lin asked.

"Your like a family member, as is the rest of SPR, I thought I was going to loose you I wouldn't be able cope if I lost someone else" She cried into his chest.

Lin didn't know what to say. _She sees me as a member of her family, even after the way I treated her in previous cases_ He thought.

"She's right Lin, she sees you as a parental/uncle figure…and so do I" Naru said stepping forward, closer to the pair.

Lin looked at the two "Is that true?"

Mai nodded "Yeah"

Madoka came in the room and saw the scene before her and smiled. She had a bowl of soup in her hands and put it on the side of the bed and then helped Lin leaned against the headboard. Madoka got the spoon and held it up to Lin who cringed slightly. _Not again_ He thought.

"Come on Lin don't be awkward" Madoka said smiling. Lin gave up and allowed Madoka to feed him the soup. When the bowl was empty Madoka returned to the kitchen and washed the dishes.

"Are you coming in tomorrow Lin?" Naru asked.

Lin thought for moment before nodding "Yes I will, I don't feel as bad anymore"

Mai frowned "Yeah but Lin, what if you collapse again" She said her voice shaking slightly.

At that moment Madoka came in the room. "Well I'm on Japan for a bit so I can watch him throughout the day"

Mai nodded okay. Lin got up and collected some clothes before heading to the bathroom to get changed. When he came back he got into his bed and went to sleep ignoring the others in the room.

*Morning*

Lin woke up and got changed to be ready for the day. He knocked on Narus door and opened it to tell the teenager to get ready; he saw that Mai was lying beside Naru. Smirking he shook Narus shoulder slightly. Naru opened his eyes and looked up at the Chinese man, before nodding and moving off the bed then shaking Mai awake. Walking into the kitchen Lin prepared breakfast for all three of them, before he heard a knock on the door. Opening the door, he saw Madoka and let her in. After the three of them ate, Lin locked the door and followed Madoka who led them to her car. Once in the car, they headed to the office. Once there they got out the car and opened up the office. Lin went to his office with Madoka and started up the computer. Within a couple of minutes he heard Naru ask for tea. _He just had some about five minutes ago. _ Lin thought. Mai knocked on Lins door and asked if Madoka or Lin wanted a drink. Lin shrugged and said that he would along with Madoka, smiling Mai left the room. The front door opened to reveal the rest of SPR and Masako who said she had a new case for Naru. Smiling slightly Lin thought _I guess everything back to normal._

**A/N - Well that's the end, I had fun writing this story and I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, thanks again for all the support and I will hopefully see you in my future stories. **


End file.
